plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flag Zombie/Gallery
This is a gallery of the Flag Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies zombatar.png|Decorating your flag zombie. Ducky TubeFlag Holder.jpg|A Ducky Tube Flag Zombie in the pool. FlagZombieDS.png|Flag Zombie in the DS version. flag.png|HD Flag Zombie. Flag-Zombie.gif|Animated Flag Zombie. Zombie_flagpole.png|The undamaged Flag. Zombie_flagpole2.png|The damaged Flag. Flag no arm.JPG|A Flag Zombie that lost his arm. HypnoFlag.png|Hypnotized Flag Zombie Flag Online.png|Online Almanac entry. SantaFlagNormal.JPG|Flag Zombie with Santa hat. Screen Shot 2014-05-26 at 6.58.04 PM.png|An unedited flag zombie in Zombatar. 175px-Adventure_chapters_boss_11.png|Flag Zombie Card. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Flag Zombie Flag Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Flag Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. PvZ2_Flag_Zombie.jpg|Flag Zombie. Losehead.jpg|Flag Zombie losing his head. Flag2nd.jpg|Flag Zombie losing his arm. 081.PNG|Two Flag Zombies on the front yard. brainz.PNG|Flag Zombies costume in the Birthday Parties. Anniversary_Flag_Zombie.png|Another Flag Zombie in the 5th Birthday Anniversary. PumpkinCameo2.PNG|Halloween costume. Frozen Doom Flag.png|Frozen Lawn of Doom Flag Zombie. FlagZombieHD.png|HD Flag Zombie. HDFlagZombieCostume.png|HD Lawn of Doom Flag Zombie. HDFeastivusFlag.png|HD Feastivus Flag Zombie. HDValenbrainzFlagZombie.png|HD Valenbrainz Flag Zombie. BetterHDBirthdayzFlag.png|HD Birthdayz Flag Zombie. tutorial_flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Zombie. Fall Flag Zombie.png|Food Fighter Flag Zombie. Flag Zombie Easter Char.PNG|Flag Zombie costume (Springening). A slowed down Flag Zombie (Springening).png|A slowed down Flag Zombie (Springening). FS.jpg|A shadow of Flag Zombie seen in the Lawn of Doom trailer. Summer flag.png|HD Summer Nights Flag Flag Mummy Zombie Flag Mummy Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Flag Mummy Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. PvZ2_Flag_Mummy_Zombie.jpg|Flag Mummy Zombie. FlagMummyZombieHD.png|HD Flag Mummy Zombie. mummy_flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Mummy Zombie. Flag Pirate Zombie Flag Pirate Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry. Flag Pirate Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. PvZ2_Flag_Pirate_Zombie.jpg|Flag Pirate Zombie. FlagPirateZombieHD.png|HD Flag Pirate Zombie. pirate_flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Pirate Zombie. Pirate Seas Zombies Toys.jpg|Flag Pirate Zombie among with other Pirate Seas zombies as toys Flag Cowboy Zombie Flag Cowboy Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Flag Cowboy Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. PvZ2_Flag_Cowboy_Zombie.jpg|Flag Cowboy Zombie. FlagCowboyZombieHD.png|HD Flag Cowboy Zombie. cowboy_flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Cowboy Zombie. Cowboy Flag Zombie Concept Art.png|Concept art for Flag Cowboy Zombie, the only difference from the final version is that there is no brain on the flag, just the Texas flag with no white star. Wild West Zombies toys.jpg|Flag Cowboy Zombie among other Wild West zombies as toys Future Flag Zombie Future Flag Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Future Flag Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. FutureFlagZombieHD.png|HD Future Flag Zombie. Flag4.png|Far Future Flag future_flag.png|Hypnotized Future Flag Zombie. Peasant Flag Zombie Peasant Flag Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry. Peasant Flag Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon. dark_flag.png|Hypnotized Peasant Flag Zombie. Peasant flag zombie.png|Peasant Flag Zombie. dark_flagHD.png|HD Peasant Flag Zombie Beach Flag Zombie BeachFlagAlmanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1. BeachFlagAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Screenshot_2015-06-05-14-21-54-1.png|Beach Flag Zombie. Screenshot_2015-06-05-14-22-09-1.png|Beach Flag Zombie eating. Cave Flag Zombie Sem título9.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Flag Zombie. zombie_iceage_flag.png|HD Cave Flag Zombie. Cave Flag Zombie's almanc icon.png|Almanac icon. Screenshot_2015-04-09-18-31-16.png|Almanac entry part 1. Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-40-20.png|Almanac entry part 2. Flag Adventurer Zombie Screenshot 2015-06-05-20-21-38.png|Almanac entry. Screenshot_73.png|Flag Adventurer Zombie without his arm. Frozen Adventurer.png|Frozen Flag Adventurer Zombie. Neon Flag Zombie 80's Flag.png|HD Neon Flag Zombie Almanac eighties flag.png|Almanac entry (notice that he does not have the flag). Flag Neon Zombie almanac icon.png|Almanac icon Dead Neon Flag.jpg|Dead Neon Flag Zombie Flag Kung-Fu Zombie Flag Kung-Fu Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry. Flag Kungu-Fu Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon. 185px-Screenshot_2014-02-07-21-44-23.png|Flag Kung-Fu Zombie. kungfu_flag.png|HD Flag Kung-Fu Zombie Flag Monk Zombie Flag Monk Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry. Flag Monk Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon. Flag_monk_zombie.jpeg|Flag Monk Zombie. PvZ 2 Kung-Fu World Day 22.png|Flag Monk Zombie in the Seed Selection Screen. Flag.Zombie.Chinese.png|HD Flag Monk Zombie. Flag Pilot Zombie HDCastleFlag.png|HD Flag Pilot Zombie Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Token Zombie HD.png|HD Token Terracotta Zombie.